Second In Command
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: Italani is Godric's Second-In-Command and Eric's little sister. This is the story of what happens when it isn't just Eric fighting to save Godric from the Fellowship Of The Sun...
1. Chapter 1

Eric Northman rolled his eyes restraining himself, as his maker's nest mates, Isabel and Stan, stood in front of him arguing like infants. He, Bill Compton and Bill's Telepathic girlfriend, Sookie, had been there for over two hours and all the two vampires had done was argue.

"...you incompetent Poser!" Isabel snarled.

"Both of you, shut it!" shouted the voice of Godric's second-in-command as she entered the room. Eric raised an eyebrow at the female's attire.

"Going to a costume party, Italani?" he asked and she looked at him with a smirk.

"Yes, since these two are too busy arguing like children and Godric detests such thing, I am going. Not a word or I will personally rip your balls off" she said and he smirked at her. Her normal formal clothing was replaced by a very sexy light blue, ripped wedding dress style dress. It had a slit up the left leg that showed of Italiani's long, pale legs. Her dainty feet were covered by white heels and her normally beautiful chocolate brown hair was hidden under a wig of long, wavy blue hair. She held a bunch of fake black roses and a ripped veil fell down to the middle of her back.

"What are you supposed to be?" Bill asked and she looked at him.

"Godric had loads of fun making me try on ridicules costumes and then he spotted this. He thought it was ironic and hilarious to make me go as some dead girl from a movie, I'm supposed to be some girl called Corpse Bride" she said and Sookie gasped as Eric burst out laughing.

"I love that movie" she said and the brunette smiled.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath" she said and Sookie gasped.

"How did..." she began and Italani grinned.

"Eric is very chatty sometimes" she said and Eric grinned.

"So what's the party for?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I haven't a clue, Godric just ordered me to go and not to be mean" she said and he smiled

"He gave me the same order" he said and she smiled.

"I'll see you later and Stan" she said and he sighed and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked and she smirked.

"Leave Sookie alone and do as Eric tells you" she said and then left, leaving Eric smirking and Stan growling.

"This is the headquarters of the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric scoffed the next night.

"Little boys with guns?" Italani added and Isabel sighed.

"Do not underestimate them" she said and Eric and Italani frowned.

"They have been in there a long time. Have you felt anything?" Italani asked and Isabel shook her head.

"No, I felt something a while ago but it's gone now" she said and Italani nodded.

"What is your obsession with Sookie anyway?" Isabel asked Eric.

"I am not obsessed with her, she's just...different" he said and Italani rolled her eyes.

"She's part Fairy Eric. How could you not know that" she said and he looked at her.

"How did you know that?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"She can't be glamoured, she can read minds and she is immune to most other vampire tricks. She would have to be another supernatural and since I can't smell were or witch. Fairy is all that's left" she replied smartly.

"Ok fine" he said and she looked at him then Isabel.

"What is the fascination with humans anyway?" she asked.

"They feel much stronger than we do. Everything is so urgent and important. Their lives are so temporary" Isabel said and Eric looked at Italani.

"Haven't you ever had a human companion?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I have always had Godric" she said and he nodded.

"I forget you never left him" he said and she smiled softly.

"I never felt the need. You did because you had Pam but I didn't have a progeny. I have always been happy staying with Godric. He loves me, he looks after me and I feel the same" she replied with a shrug. Eric smiled as he looked at the younger looking brunette. Italani was 600 years old and since Godric had created both of them, they were like brother and sister and both of them, adored each other.

"So now what do we do? We can't really just leave them in there" Italani said and Eric and Isabel nodded.

"Ok, we go back to the hotel and make a plan" Eric decided and they all ran back to the hotel, Eric, Bill and Sookie were currently staying at.

Two nights later, Eric and Italani, being the oldest of the remaining vampires, returned to the Fellowship headquarters.

"Over here" Eric heard Italani whisper and walked over and saw her gracefully jump onto a windowsill and smile.

"Well come on" she said and he sighed and jumped and landed beside her. They looked around and then looked at each other.

"You find Sookie and Hugo, I'll find Godric" she said and he nodded and they jumped into the church and then spilt up.

"He's this way" Eric said as he ran past her a few minutes later. Italani gasped slightly as Eric grabbed her hand and began dragging her down a hallway.

"Down here, my children" Italani heard Godric say and smiled brilliantly and sprinted towards him, followed by a laughing Eric. Both of them froze when they reached the bottom of a staircase and Godric standing in a sort of cage with a dead man at his feet and a whimpering Sookie.

"Godric" Eric and Italani gasped and both ran forwards, going down on one knee as they faced their maker.

"You're both fools for sending humans after me" Godric said and Italani sighed.

"We had no other choice. These savages, they...they seek to destroy you" Eric said, softly and Italani sighed, sadly, Godric was mad and she hated when he was mad at her.

"I'm aware of what they have planned" Godric said and then Italani looked up and then spotted an unconscious Hugo.

"This one betrayed you" Godric said and Italani gasped.

"Hugo, oh Isabel" she said softly.

"He's with the Fellowship, they sent a trap for us" Sookie said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Italani asked, seeing her maker's face.

"I require very little blood anymore" Godric said and Eric, Italani and Sookie gasped as an alarm began going off.

"Save the human, go on" Godric said and Italani looked at him.

"I am not leaving here without you" Eric protested.

"I can take care of myself" Godric answered.

"I'll stay with Godric, you get her out" Italani said and Eric looked at her and then nodded as Godric sighed.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go" Godric ordered and Eric nodded and he ran out with Sookie.

"Why do I have the feeling, I am not going to like your answer to my next question: How did they capture a 2000 year old vampire?" she asked and he looked at her.

"No, you're right. You won't like the answer" he said and she sighed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked along the hallways and then they entered the sanctuary.

"Enough" Godric called and everyone froze.

"You came for me I assume" he carried on.

"Underling" Godric said and Italani looked at Stan, as he held some male human ready to bite.

"Yes Sherriff" Stan growled.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin?" Godric said and Eric, Sookie, Italani, Bill and everyone else looked at Steve as he sat on the stairs.

"I do not wish to cause bloodshed when it is not called for" Godric said.

"Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked civilly.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans. Kill me" he said and kneeled in front of Eric, removing his tie, displaying his neck.

"Do it. Jesus will protect me" He said and Italani, Eric and Godric frowned.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it" Godric shrugged and Italani giggled slightly, making both Godric and Eric smile slightly. Godric and Italani jumped and then seconds later they were standing with Eric, Steve Newlin and a few feet from Bill and Sookie, Godric was holding onto the back of Steve Newlin's shirt.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Italani asked and they all looked around but no one said anything.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone" she said and the vampires let go of the scared humans.

"People go home, it's over now" Godric said and Italani sighed.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours" Godric said as he dropped Newlin and the man fell to his hands and knees.

"Come" Godric said and took her arm in his.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you..." Stan began.

"I said come" Godric said and Stan sighed and moved aside to allow Godric and Italani past before being followed again by Eric.

"Well that was...eventful" Italani said and then gasped and let out a sort of sob.

"What? What's wrong?" Godric and Eric asked and she looked at them.

"That fucker got blood on my new clothes" she growled and then turned to go back and kill Newlin when Eric smirked and grabbed her waist.

"Let it go, Italani. I'll get you a new suit" he said and she huffed but stopped fighting. Eric smiled and Godric chuckled.

"Better be a good one" she muttered as she turned on her heel and ran off. Godric and Eric shared an amused look as they ran after her. After returning home, Italani went off quickly to change. She finally decided on a black peplum dress that went to her mid-thigh and gold heels. A few minutes later, Italani stood behind Godric as vampire's welcomed him back. She listened the vampire's sucking up to him and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome home Sheriff we are all very relieved" Stan said and Godric nodded and Stan walked away. Italani stood straighter slightly when she saw a rather handsome human male walk forwards.

"I just wanted to say, I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through" he said with a nod and Italani instantly knew who the handsome blonde male was, Sookie's brother, Jason.

"You helped save many lives today Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit" Godric said with a small appreciative smile.

"Thanks man but I don't know if I'll be wantin' to come back, any time soon" he said honestly and Godric nodded, understandingly then Jason walked away.

"Go after him" Godric said and Italani looked at her maker with a confused frown.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I said go after him" he said and she looked at him and he sighed.

"Go Italani" he said and she sighed and nodded and walked after Jason and then saw him being tormented by Eric.

"...Hail the conquering hero" she heard him say in his deep and admittedly, sexy, voice.

"Nah...I'm no hero" Jason protested with a light smile.

"Oh but you are" she couldn't help but correct and then hide a smile when he blushed slightly as Eric just rolled his eyes.

"But in my area we know you well as a buyer and user of Vampire Blood and that's a very grave offence" Eric said and she gasped slightly and looked at Jason.

"Yeah listen I don't do that no more" Jason said and Eric glanced at Italani, who's bright smile had completely vanished.

"All things considered however, we'll call it even" Eric decided and Jason gave a grateful smile.

"But you won't be doing it again" Eric said and Jason immediately and frantically shook his head.

"Yeah" he said and Eric shook his head.

"No, right of course not" Jason said and Eric gave a faintly amused grin.

"Good boy" he said and Jason nodded and moved past Eric, who looked at his sister.

"You ok?" he asked and she looked at him and then nodded and without a word, went back over to stand behind Godric.

"What is it daughter?" he asked and she smiled softly at the use of her native tongue.

"Nothing daddy" she replied softly in Italian and he smiled gently and reached over and gently held her hand as he listed to the rest of the vampire's welcome him home. A while later she was about to enter her bedroom to show Eric the new necklace she bought for his progeny, Pam, when Bill Compton grabbed his arm.

"I don't like being touched" Eric said as the three vampires looked at each other.

"Oh believe me, I do not like touching you. Your contact with Sookie will cease from this moment" he said and Italani couldn't help the smirk that blossomed on her face.

"That's hardly your decision" Eric replied and Italani knew the blonde was very amused.

"Calling my maker coz you couldn't win Sookie for yourself" Bill said and then they both looked at Italani when she snorted.

"That's feeble and desperate even for you" Bill said, ignoring her and she and Eric had to smile at the theat. It was too amusing not to.

"Are you picking a fight?" Eric asked.

"Oh I would love to see you try" Italani said and Bill couldn't help but be reminded of Eric's progeny Pam. The two females were very alike.

"She will never be yours and there is nothing you can do. In this you are powerless" Bill growled and Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Accept it" Bill said and then Italani gasped, seconds before Isabel and Hugo entered the room. Eric and Bill stopped as Italani moved forwards to stand with Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us" Isabel said and kicked the human's knees and he fell to the ground at Godric and Italani's feet, with a huff.

"Hugo, he's your human is he not?" Godric asked calmly as blood tears welled in the Spanish woman's eyes.

"He is" she admitted.

"Do you love him?" Italani asked and Isabel, Godric, Eric and the others in the room looked at her.

"I...I...I thought I did" she stuttered and Italani nodded and bent down to whisper into Godric's ear, so only they heard it.

"It appears you love him still" Italani said with a soft smile as Isabel sniffled slightly and Hugo made whimpering noises at her feet.

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please" Isabel said and Godric glanced up at Italani and nodded sharply and the brunette smiled gently.

"You are free to go" she said and Hugo looked at her stunned as did every other vampire in the room, except Godric.

"What?" Stan growled at her.

"The human is free to go" she said firmly and Stan sighed but didn't argue further, fearful of the female's two powerful and protective males.

"And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here" she added and then looked at Isabel.

"This is a travesty" Stan said and Godric looked at the male.

"This is my daughter's decision and I stand by her. Hugo is free to leave" Godric said finally.

"Eric?" Italani asked and he stepped forwards.

"Please escort them out, make he leaves unharmed" she said and he nodded, with a tiny grin.

"Yes Italani" he said and then walked over, picked up Hugo by the scruff of his neck and then walked off.

"Thank you, thank you Sheriff" Isabel said and Godric looked at her.

"Thank Italani" he said and Isabel smiled and hugged the younger looking brunette before following Eric and Hugo.

"That was very well done" Godric said and she looked at him then glanced around and then saw Jason Stackhouse outside with Bill.

"Thank you" she said softly then looked up when she saw Isabel then Eric enter.

"Well that was unexpected" Eric said and Italani sighed.

"It's hard enough to find a man that truly loves you, even harder when you have fangs and live off blood" she said softly then excused herself and walked off to find and comfort Isabel.

"She will make an excellent Sheriff even Queen one day" Godric mused proudly and Eric smiled.

"I agree" he said and then the two began to talk about Godric's eating habits.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabel?" Italani said when she saw the female in her bedroom, changing from the black leather clothes she had been wearing.

"I'm sorry Italani. I know I shouldn't have gone to pieces like that but..." she began.

"Don't worry about it. Godric understands and Eric...well he just does as he's told" she said with a soft laugh.

"I thought he loved me" Isabel said and Italani sighed.

"He did, sweetie, of course he did. He just got carried away. He wanted to be with you forever. What I don't understand is why you didn't just turn him" she said and Isabel sighed.

"I remember when I was turned, Italani. I could never put Hugo through that" she said and Italani sighed. Godric and Eric were the only ones to know about the circumstances under which she herself had been turned.

"I was a prostitute" she said and Isabel gasped and spun around to look at the brunette.

"What? You look no older than 17" she said and Italani smiled softly.

"I'm actually a little older, 19. I had been in my garden with my father when we were attacked. My mother had grown tired of my father and had wanted him dead. She had never liked me, said I was always in her way. My father ran to save me but the man killed him before he could. I was raped and tortured for three days before Eric saved me. He had wanted to use the house for him and Godric when he found out what was happening. He killed all of the guards and then picked me up and took me back to Godric, who turned me on the spot. I woke three nights later and we gave my father a real burial. I still go back to his grave every time I go back to Italia. Believe me Isabel I know the feeling of betrayal. I never got to see what became of my treacherous mother but a few nights after I was turned, Eric retuned looking far too happy with himself for me to even care. He hardly ever smiled back then, so to see him smile so brightly and be so excited and child-like. I didn't care what he had done to achieve it. The next time after that, when I saw him so happy was the first time he and I met Pam" she said and Isabel smiled softly.

"I'm so sorry Italani" she said and Italani smiled and nodded and was about to answer when she heard a commotion in the main room. The two females ran out and Italani immediately took her place beside Eric and Godric as Godric held onto the throat of a strange, unknown vampiress.

"...but in this area and certainly this nest I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric asked deadly calm.

"Yes sheriff" she said reluctantly and he slowly let her throat go.

"This human has proven herself to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us" Godric said, meaning Sookie, and the female looked at him.

"She provoked me" she replied, angrily.

"And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, but I haven't now why is that?" he asked and she sighed slightly.

"It's...your choice" she replied softly.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself and yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us, Humans and Vampires if this behaviour persists" Godric warned before turning to Bill and Sookie.

"You" he said and Bill stepped forward.

"You seem to know her" Godric said and Bill looked at the ground, ashamed of his maker.

"Yes Sheriff" he admitted.

"Escort her from the nest" Godric said and Bill looked at him and then looked at Sookie.

"Go ahead. I'm fine" Sookie said and Bill nodded.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn" Godric warned and the female shamefully stood and then left followed by Bill. Italani stood alone, watching people talk and laugh.

"You alone?" she heard Jason Stackhouse ask and looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Hello Mr. Stackhouse" she said and he looked at her.

"Hello miss..." he began and she smiled.

"You could not pronounce my last name, let's just go with Italani" she said and he nodded and with a grin.

"Jason" he said and she smiled.

"So you used to use V?" she asked and he sighed and gently turned her to face him.

"Look I was totally messed up. My Gran had just died, which left me and Sook alone and then she started dating Bill and I had no job and...I was just lost ok. I don't use it anymore and I'm real sorry" he said and she smiled.

"I understand, when I get that way, I usually fight with Stan" she said and he looked at her.

"He's huge. He'd just sit on you" he said and she laughed softly.

"He is much larger than myself I admit, but I am also over 400 years older than he" she said and he gasped.

"Damn" he said and she smiled.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked and he looked at her, up and down as she gave an amused smirk.

"22" he said and she smiled.

"Biologically I'm 19 but Technically, I'm 803" she said and he gasped.

"You look bloody sexy for 800" he said and she smiled.

"Special diet" she said and he grinned.

"Up to sharing?" he asked and she laughed.

"Leave her Eric" Eric heard his maker say as he watched Italani talking and shockingly laughing with Jason Stackhouse.

"But he's..." he began and Godric gave a soft smile.

"Making her laugh" he ended and Eric sighed and nodded before the two began a general conversation about Fangtasia and Pam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luke?" Italani heard Jason mutter and turned and frowned. It was the man that Stan had been holding his fangs at, at the church. Jason walked over to Luke as Italani ran to find Godric.

"Fellowship" she said and he and Eric looked at her.

"What?" they asked.

"One of the men from the Fellowship is here and I don't think he's after a slice of cake" she said and they all ran back into the main room.

"If I could have your attention please, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the sun" He said and Eric and Italani growled slightly as their maker just rolled his eyes.

"And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin" he said and they all froze when they saw the silver bomb strapped to his chest wrapped in silver chains.

"Italani!" she heard Godric shout as he pushed her to the ground and covered her. After everything calmed, she and Godric got up and began searching for survivors.

"Jason?" she called and then heard Sookie calling him too.

"I'm ok" he called and Italani gasped when she saw his shoulder, it was very badly burnt and he had bad injuries on his legs.

"Hey" she said and knelt beside him.

"You're ok" he said and she smiled.

"Of course I am, you on the other hand" she said and looked him over, ignoring his cocky grin.

"Would you take my blood to heal?" she asked and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she sighed.

"Jason, you're very severely injured and if you don't get help soon, I don't even want to know what might happen" she said and he looked at her.

"I know you don't like vampire's ok but I can't just let you lay here like this" she said and he looked at her then looked around at the already dead people, who were just lying on the ground and sighed. He wasn't ready to die.

"What will it do to me" he asked and she sighed.

"It will heal you faster than any doctor can and it will make you a little more energetic for the new few hours" she said and he looked at her then nodded. She nodded back and he winced when he heard the sound of her ripping open her own wrist. She slowly placed her wrist to his mouth and he was pleasantly surprised. It didn't taste terrible and coopery like he had imagined. It was actually kinda sweet, like honey.

"Fuck me" he said when he saw his burnt shoulder practically repair itself before his eyes and his legs do the same.

"Is that an invite?" she replied with a grin and he grinned back.

"Maybe, just let me check on Sook" he said and she nodded and left him to find Sookie as she went to find Godric and Eric. After seeing her brother and Sookie talking, she walked towards Godric, after getting a brief report of the dead from Isabel.

"Who's dead?" he asked and she sighed.

"Stan, Palo, Katherine, two human companions" she said as they looked around.

"Where's Eric?" he asked and she grabbed his hand gently and he stopped to look at her.

"With Sookie" she said and he nodded.

"I saw you heal Jason" he said and she sighed.

"He was hurt badly" she said and he looked at her.

"You lied" he said and she sighed but didn't comment.

"He is going to dream of you now and not know why" he said and she gave him a slight smirk.

"Is that really surprising? Most human males dream of me" she said and he gave her a smile.

"...monster" she heard Sookie say and smirked at her brother, over the blonde's head.

"Aww I think I might just cry" she said and Sookie and Bill glared at her as Eric smirked.

"Everyone please" Isabel called but no one listened. Italani looked at Godric, who was just looking around in silence.

"Hey, everyone shut it!" she shouted and gave Isabel a sharp nod. Until Godric came back to earth, she was in charge.

"They may come back, go to the hotel Camilla they've been alerted. Security is in place" she said and everyone began to file out.

"You coming?" Jason asked her softly and she gave him a slight smile.

"I have a few things I need to do but you go ahead. I'll see you later" she said and he nodded and left with his sister and Bill as Eric walked over to her as did Godric. They shared a look before Italani sighed and headed to her room. She looked around and saw it was pretty much ruined. Everything she had collected from her trips to Italy were burnt and gone the only thing she saw that was still completely intact was her safe. She picked it up easily and then walked out of the house without a word to Eric or Godric. Thankfully her car and Godric's were still ok, so they drove to the hotel.

"Eric, Italani will share with me" Godric said and Italani nodded and followed him to the room he was given. She put her safe onto the ground and quickly opened it. She smiled softly when she took out the precious things. One was the gold necklace her father had given her, the next was the book he had read to her every night and the last thing was the first and only picture she had of Godric, her and Eric. It had been a birthday gift and she treasured it fiercely. The portrait was immaculate. They stood or in her case, sat, in their beautiful clothes all looking far more like royalty than vampires.

Italani smiled as she stood, silently in the doorway of Jason's room. She knew perfectly well that she shouldn't be there but she couldn't help it. There was something about the blonde haired male that just drew her in.

"Italani" she heard him moan and smiled softly.

"I'm here Jason" she said softly.

"Kiss me" he said and she found herself highly tempted to do so.

"Say my name" she said and he smiled in his sleep.

"Italani" he said and she smiled. She loved the way he said her name. Her beautiful Italian accent made her name sound so posh and snobby but when he said it...it sent shivers through her.

"Again" she asked and saw his smile widen.

"My beautiful Italian angel" he said and she gasped then smiled widely.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt" she justified out loud.

"Messing with people's dreams is a big no-no with Godric" she heard Eric say and gasped and spun around and glared at her amused older brother.

"Get out, you're ruining it" she said and he smirked.

"One kiss and then we have to go and see Flannigan" he said and she pouted.

"Party pooper" she pouted and he grinned.

"I promise you can come back and tease him after the meeting" he said and she nodded and then walked over to Jason and leaned over. She gently ran her fingers through his short and soft blonde hair.

"I'll be right back, I promise" she said softly and kisses his lips gently. She pulled away before he could kiss back and then she and Eric ran out of the suite.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Biancardi, Mr. Northman. Glad you could finally make it" Nan Flanagan, the head of the Vampire Association League, as they entered the room.

"We're here aren't we, just be glad you got that much" Italani growled and Nan glared but didn't say anything as Italani took her seat beside Godric. Eric sat in the arm chair and Bill, Sookie and Isabel sat on the sofa.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me! Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards" Nan said and Eric and Italani glared at the woman.

"Stan came went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it" Eric said.

"Oh really? Coz everyone who meet Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a thing about slaughtering humans, but you his nest mates, his sheriff. Had no clue" Nan said sarcastically.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Italani asked angrily.

"Not my problem, yours" Nan said and looked at Godric.

"Don't talk to him that way" Eric said coldly.

"Don't talk to me that way" Nan replied with a cold smile as Italani and Eric glared.

"Let's get to the point, how did they manage to abduct you?" Nan asked Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself" Godric admitted and both Eric and Italani looked at him shocked.

"Why?" Nan frowned.

"Why not?" he replied, smartly.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked.

"What do you think" Godric replied, not looking at either of his progeny's.

"I think you're out of your mind" Nan said and for once, Italani and even Eric, agreed with the blonde.

"And then I hear about a traitor" Nan said.

"Irrelevant" Godric shot down Nan and Eric and Italani smirked, not even bothering to hide their amusement.

"Only a rumour, I'll take full responsibility" he said.

"Yes you bet you will" Nan said.

"You cold bitch" Eric said and she looked at him.

"Listen this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you" Nan said.

"Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired" Nan said and Italani and Eric gaped and stared.

"I agree. Of course, Italani should take over, she had no part in my disgrace" Godric said and Eric and Italani looked at him as she began to protest.

"Godric fight back" Italani said.

"She's a bureaucrat you don't have to take shit from her" Eric said loudly.

"You wonna lose your area Viking" Nan said.

"You don't have that kind of power" he smirked.

"Hey I'm on T.V, try me" she smirked.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing..." Italani began, feeling immensely guilty.

"Stop it Italani" Godric said and she went silent.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority" he said.

"Works for me" Nan agreed and they all saw Sookie move.

"Sookie, Sookie" Bill said and grabbed her elbow.

"I owe him. Miss Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist, who probably would have killed me too" Sookie said and Godric looked at the blonde with a soft smile.

"That's nice" Nan said, absently.

"No listen to me" Sookie said.

"Moving on" Nan said, interrupting Sookie.

"He save dozens of humans and vampire's in that church. You think that's a PR mess, now. It could have been a hundred even a million times worse. You should thank him" Sookie said.

"For getting kidnapped, for attracting a suicide bomber? Dor a piss-pour jugement? I think not" Nan snarled and Eric and Italani both stood and moved towards Nan.

"Don't" Bill said as he and a silent Isabel stood in front of the two, pissed off vampires.

"Eric, Italani" Godric said.

"It doesn't matter" Godric said and Eric and Italani looked at their maker, angry and disappointed before Eric placed his arm on Italani's lower back and led her back to her seat before going back to his own.

"Tell me about the bombing please, every single detail" Nan asked.

"A boy walked into the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion..." Godric began.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the magistor. Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms" Nan said after Godric had explained to her the bombing incident.

"Soon, first I have something to say" Godric said.

"I'm sorry" Godric said and glanced at Italani then Eric.

"I apologise for all the harm I have caused, for the lost ones. Human and Vampire, I will make amends, I swear" he promised and Eric and Italani glanced at each other.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures" Nan said as she stood and left the room.

"No" Eric said as Godric went to follow Nan and her bodyguards.

"Eric" Godric said.

"No, you have to listen to me" Eric said.

"There's nothing to say" Godric said.

"Yes there is" Eric replied stubbornly.

"On the roof" Godric agreed before he left the room. Italani frowned and placed a worried hand in Eric's already waiting one.

"We have a score to settle" Bill said.

"Not now" Eric said as he and Italani turned to leave.

"Yes now" Bill said before he swiftly pushed Italani aside and punched Eric. Italani moved in seconds and had Bill against the wall.

"Don't you ever do that to him again Compton or whatever Lorena did to you will like foreplay when I'm done" she hissed and he looked at her. She was only up to his shoulder and in her baby pink dress, she looked more like Godric's sweet little girl but she was over 800 years old, 600 years older than him and what's worse, she was pissed.

"Italani, its ok" Eric said and placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move, only loosened her grip.

"It's done. I'm part of her now" Eric said softly and then placed a gentle, calming kiss to Italani's bare shoulder and she growled and then let Bill go, dropping him to the ground. Bill stood up and then blocked the door.

"Get out of the way" Italani growled and he looked at her then Eric. Between the two 'siblings' was over 1800 years worth of fighting experience and power, against his now, weak looking 170 years. He didn't stand a chance. He moved slightly and then Italani growled as Eric and she walked out of the room, followed by Isabel who was incredibly loyal to both Godric and Isabel and now also to Eric.

"He can't leave. I couldn't bare it" Italani whimpered as she and Eric walked to the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

"...2,000 years is enough" Sookie heard Godric say as she walked up to the roof. She saw Eric standing with Italani as they both looked at Godric.

"I can't accept this" Eric said.

"It's insanity" Eric demanded. Sookie gasped when she saw the blood tears on Italani's flawless, beautiful face.

"Our existence is insanity" Godric replied, calmly.

"We don't belong here" Godric said and then Italani lost it.

"But we are here!" she shouted and Godric looked at her. She was still so beautiful when she was angry. He could still remember her anger and need for her mother's head after her betrayal.

"It's not right, we're not right" Godric said.

"You taught me that there is no right or wrong only survival or death" she replied, desperately.

"I told a lie as it turns out" Godric replied softly, looking into her bright strange but beautiful violet eyes.

"I will keep you alive by force" Eric said as he walked towards Godric beside Italani.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked softly and Italani began to cry as Eric tried to stop his own tears.

"Godric, don't do it" Eric pleaded in his native tongue.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us" Godric replied and Italani ran forward and clung to his hand, which he held tightly. In her 803 years she hadn't been apart from him since the night she woke as a vampire. He worried for her but knew as long as Eric was around, Italani would always be safe. The two 'siblings' cried as they looked at their maker.

"Please, Godric, please" Italani begged in her beautiful and charming Italian. She clung desperately to his arm as he kissed her head gently. Eric fell in front of them on his knees crying like his baby sister.

"Please Godric" Eric begged.

"Father. Brother. Son" Godric said as he kissed Italani's soft, curly brown hair. He had one arm holding her hand as she clung to it and the other rested on Eric's head.

"Let me go" he asked and Italani backed away slightly as Eric looked up.

"I won't let you die alone" Eric said and Italani nodded in agreement.

"Nor will I" she replied.

"Yes you will, you both will" Godric said and both looked at the ground as the blood tears fell. Godric placed his hand on Eric and made the male look up and the other under Italani's chin and made her look at him.

"As your maker..." he began and the two siblings shook their heads, knowing what was coming.

"...I command you" Godric finished and she whimpered loudly as did Eric. Eric stood and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Go on, I'm right behind you" she said and he looked at her and nodded. Italani looked her maker with her beautiful and loving smile that made him smile back.

"I can't be sheriff Godric, I don't know how and with you...not around" she cried and he looked at her.

"You will be amazing Italani, I know you will. Everyone already obeys you and respects you. I know you will be legendary, even Queen one day if you so chose" he said and she looked at him, her face covered with bloody tears.

"You can't always stop me" she said cryptically and he frowned at her before she walked away and walked right into the arms of her brother.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes" Sookie promised and Eric nodded as he held tight to his sobbing sister.

"It won't take long, not at my age" he said softly as he heard his male progeny crying as he literally ran and then flew down the stairs to his bedroom and continued to cry. He listened for Italani but couldn't hear her so he figured she'd gone with Eric.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the fellowship of the sun part" Sookie said.

"I know, I thought it might...fix everything somehow" he admitted.

"But I don't think like a vampire anymore" he said and then slowly turned to look at her.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked.

"Yes" she said and he looked at her.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"God doesn't punish, God forgives" she said.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it" he said.

"We all do" she said and he nodded.

"You'll care for him? Eric?" Godric asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure. You know how he is" she replied and he gave her a soft smile.

"I can take the blame for that too" he said.

"Maybe not, Eric's pretty much himself" Sookie said.

"And Italani?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Italani is Sheriff now and like you said, she will be amazing" she said and he smiled.

"I always knew she would be. She has the right temperament and thought pattern. She believes that people are good when they have the option, which is why she let Hugo go when Eric and I, admittedly, wanted to kill him. She has always been kind and fair but she had her moments of pure vampirism too" he said and she nodded. Godric felt the sun rising and then froze when he heard Eric scream his name.

"Godric, Italani has a stake! Please help me!" he heard Eric scream and gasped. He no longer wanted to live like a vampire but there was nothing in this world that was going to let him allow Italani to give her life up too. He literally flew to Eric's suite and got there just in time to see Italani about to drive the silver stake through her barley covered heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"No!" he yelled and was at her side, throwing away the stake and pulling her to her feet before anyone else in the room, including Eric and Italani, could speak.

"What the hell where you thinking!" he demanded and she looked at him.

"I told you that you couldn't always stop me. I said I wasn't going to let you die alone. You commanded me to leave you did not mention anything else" she replied through her waterfall of tears and waves of anger which even Eric felt. Godric gasped as she began to pound into his chest.

"You were going to leave me! I never been on my own, I can't be, I have no idea how. How could you just think to leave us like that! Do you honestly hate us that much..." she ranted in Italian, which she only ever seemed to do when she was either incredibly upset or angry to point of actually killing someone. He growled slightly and grabbed her upper arms and forced her to look at him.

"If you think for one second that I wanted this because I hate you or no longer love you, then you have completely lost your mind! There is nothing in this world or any other that I love more than you and Eric" he replied in Italian, knowing she would really listen if he spoke her first language.

"Then why did you want to leave?" she asked, tears still falling like a waterfall from each eye and still using her beautiful Italian.

"Because I am sick of this life" he said and she looked at him.

"Do you really hate it that much?" she asked and he looked at her. He wanted to say yes but then he looked at her and then Eric. There were so many things he had never done, that he had never seen Italani do. He wanted to watch her marry; he wanted to watch her make her own child; to see the joy that her child brought her. He wanted to watch Eric's life, Pam's life.

"Then...I cannot stop you" she said and he gasped as she fled the room. Godric turned and saw Eric looking at him.

"You're leaving?" he guessed and Godric sighed. He sat on the bed and talked to Eric, about the things he no longer liked about his life.

Italani slammed open the door to Jason's bedroom and he shot up and then gasped.

"Italani?" he gasped and she continued to sob as he walked over and picked her up and then carried her to his bed. They sat on his bed as she cried and clung to him. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear to try and calm her.

"It's ok, shh" he said and she looked up at him. He looked into her purple eyes and then ran a hand gently through her chocolate hair.

"What happened?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Godric's gone to the roof" she said and he looked at her and she sighed and pointed to the closed curtains and he gasped.

"He went..." he began and she nodded and then fell back into sobs. He held her and then soon felt her go limp and smiled softly when he realised she'd passed out from the sun. He placed her in the bed and then began to get ready for the day. Around 6pm he heard her moving around and smiled. He headed to his room and saw her standing near the closed window. He smiled when she pulled back the curtains and he was greeted by stars and the moon.

"Don't you think the night is beautiful Jason?" she asked and he grinned when she turned, dressed only in one of his shirts. It was big on her and fell to her thighs but showed enough of her body for him to feel dazed.

"Thank you" she said and he gulped slightly as she walked over to him.

"For...for what?" he stuttered.

"For last night, for holding me and whispering to me" she said and he nodded.

"You're welcome" he said and she reached out and gently kissed his cheek. She pulled back and then a few seconds later they were kissing. He picked her up and gently put her down on his bed, crawling up her amazing body to kiss her more. He gasped as he pulled the shirt over her head and he saw the beautiful, if slightly bloody, black lace underwear making him smirk and kiss her neck as she moaned softly.

"Jason Stackhouse, get your hands off my sister!" he heard Eric's voice roar and he jumped up as Italani growled.

"Eric what the fuck are you..." she began and she gasped when he grabbed her arm and she grabbed Jason's.

"Eric, hello practically naked here" she said as he dragged her to the elevator.

"You have a great body, believe me if anyone see's they are not going to care" Eric said and she growled as did Jason. Eric smirked at them and then dragged them out of the elevator when they reached his floor.

"No! No way! Not going to happen" Italani said when she realised they were heading to Godric's old suite. Eric growled as the stubborn brunette dug her heels into the ground and gripped the doorframe of the elevator.

"Oh for the love of..." Eric muttered and she squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"And this is why I always tell you to wear underwear" he smirked as she punched and kicked.

"Maybe I should be wearing actual clothes too" she replied hotly and he smirked as he heard Jason trying not to laugh.

"Jason, you let out a single chuckle and I swear I will literally rip off your balls" she threatened and Eric rolled his eyes when the male fell completely silent.

"Whipped" Eric said and Italani raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jason, who was walking behind them.

"This from the man who has a nervous breakdown when he messes up his hair because his progeny, darling Pamela, will kill him" she replied and then gasped and growled when Eric jumped and she jostled on his shoulder.

"Shut it, pipsqueak" he said and she gasped as Jason burst into laughter.

"You swore never to call me that again..." she said and then began to swear at him in Italian making Jason frown and Eric's eyebrows reach into his hair.

"And I thought you were a lady" he said and she growled.

"Technically I'm a prostitute but then again, you're a goddamn Viking" she replied and Jason gasped.

"Here she is, signed, sealed and personally delivered" Eric said as they entered Godric's suite and he dropped her onto a bed. She looked up and then gasped and would have fainted, had she been human, when she saw Sookie, Bill, Isabel, Eric, Jason and Godric looking at her, amused.

"Her clothes sold separately?" Godric asked and she glared at him and then jumped up. Everyone watched as Italani narrowed in on her maker with a furious look.

"You made me believe you were dead. You made me think I was going to spend the rest of eternity alone, you made me feel like I was dying. You arrogant, selfish, handsome little wanker!" she screamed and Eric looked at her amused as Godric gave her an apologetic look.

"My my, the Italian belladonna coming out now I see" Eric said and then fell silent when the brunette turned her surprisingly frightening glare to him.

"Now Italani..." Godric began but she was far too furious to listen.

"You had me thinking that I would wake up tonight being a fucking orphan and you've been planning a joke!" she screamed.

"God she's sexy when she's angry" she heard Jason say and then the reaction from the others.

"Not when it's directed at you she ain't" Eric replied.

"Although she is kinda cute when she's trying to be mad at you" Godric said and she growled.

"Then again, I think I might just stay silent in case she decides she's hungry" he gulped.

"Why is he backing away if he's her maker?" she heard Sookie mutter.

"Because Godric hates to command her and Eric, he thinks it's wrong since it's against personal will. He does it as little as possible" Bill answered.

"Godric do something before she actually does try" Eric said and Godric sighed and in seconds had Italani pinned to the ground.

"Now, Tesoro, I love you but calm down. I am sorry but I needed to talk to Eric. I'm sorry" he said and she looked at him, her eyes finally filling with tears. He gasped when she pushed him away and hugged him tightly.

"Godric" she whimpered and he sighed softly and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry my love" he said in Italian.

"I love you" she whimpered and he hugged her tightly and looked at Eric.

"The rest of you go home, I need to be with her. Sookie, William, Jason, go home. She will see you soon no doubt" he said and Jason looked at him.

"Wait" Italani said and Godric let her go and she ran and they all gasped when she passionately kissed Jason's lips.

"Ok let's go Romeo" Sookie said and they all left Eric with Godric and Italani.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're ok" she said and he smiled softly as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. They spent the next night and the one talking, relaxing and then finally Eric had to leave to go back to Pam and Fangtasia.

"Now I will come and see you soon ok" he said and Italani smiled softly.

"You said that before and you were gone for 100 years" she said and he smiled and kissed her forehead before she was whisked off by Isabel. They had all had a very serious talk about the new running of Area 9. Since Godric had been dismissed as Sheriff did not mean he couldn't help the next one, which just so happened to be his daughter. After serious thought, Italani had agreed to be Sheriff of Area 9, only under the condition that Godric had to stay and help and Eric had to come back at least once every year, no matter what was happening.

* * *

**That was the Final Chapter in my Second In Command Series but if I get some messages or reviews...I have some idea's for a sequel...**


End file.
